


Sparks Can Ruin Happiness

by nickimonkey



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Eddie and Buck are getting married but when rumors start to spread it could lead to the end of their relationship
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176725
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote from a prompt I found and not converted from another ship so that is why I have not posted in a few days. This is probably going to be the posting schedule.

Buck was happy for what seemed to be the first time in his life. He was engaged to the love of his life and in his second year of college. Nothing could tear him down.

Eddie was laying on the bed with his head in Buck’s lap one day when they started to talk about the wedding. “When do you want to get married?”

Buck shrugged. He would have to think about that before answering. “I don't know but maybe not a holiday or our birthdays.”

Eddie laughed because his fiancé did have a point. “So no Christmas or valentines day wedding. Got it.”

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. Don't get mad, there's nothing wrong with people getting married on those days but I don't really want to share our anniversary with our family or a day where people are supposed to show your love.”

“I totally agree with you. It should be special for us.” Eddie bit his lip as he started to think about a good date. “How bout our anniversary?”

“Our dating anniversary?” He asked, wanting to make sure before assuming anything and jumping to conclusions

“Yeah. We already celebrate it.” Eddie explained his reasoning for the suggestion. 

“We can still celebrate it but our anniversary makes me think of how we got together but when we celebrate our wedding anniversary I only want to think about our wedding day, you know?" 

Eddie didn’t know why he didn’t think about that because he did make a good point. "How about July 31st?"

Buck raised his eyebrow. "Isn’t that the day we met?"

Eddie nodded his head. "Yeah. But since we don’t have memories of it besides what Maddie tells us."

"I think it’s perfect baby." Buck bent down to kiss him gently. "It makes it a little bit more special without being completely overshadowed by a past memory."

Eddie was so happy to figure out something about the wedding. "Now we just have to decide what year we want to do it."

"How about this one?" Buck suggested, maybe not realizing how soon that date actually was. 

Eddie’s eyes widened. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do it so early?" If he was sure, they would have to start working hard and fast. It was only a few months away.

Buck could not help but smile. "Baby, I’ve been waiting my whole life to marry you."

"I don’t think that was true." Eddie chuckled. "I’m pretty sure you were like five years old when we met. Besides, we barely remember it and I’m pretty sure you had no idea what the concept of marriage even was at that age."

Buck lightly tapped his shoulder and playfully scolded him. "Way to ruin the moment Eds. I was trying to be romantic."

"It was very romantic babe." Eddie reassured him before stretching up to kiss him. He decided to completely omit that he thought it was a little bit cheesy as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie was in his conditioning and learning class, trying to pay attention to the teacher who was discussing reflexes when his ex girlfriend walked in late. The same ex he broke up with when he started realizing he had feelings for Buck.

Looking around the room, he saw there was only two open seats, one next to him and one in the back of the room. “Please not by me. Please not by me.” He whispered to himself.

But the universe was not listening to him. Shannon sat directly next to him, making him feel more awkward than he already did if that was even possible. “Edmundo.”

“Shannon.” He smiled politely, wishing this class would be over soon so he could get the heck out of there.

“Are you still with Buck?” She asked with distain in her voice. As if the mere mention of his boyfriend made her sick. 

“What do you even mean?” Eddie raised his eyebrow at her question. Was he still with Buck? Why wouldn’t he still be with Buck. Shannon wasn’t making any sense. “If this is about Chris?”

As soon as he said their son’s name she cut him off. “You know I don’t want him to be around people like that.”

Eddie was starting to get a little pissed off. “People like what?”

“Who sleep around with anything that moves. I would not be surprised if he’s been cheating on you for months and you’re just too blind to see it.”

Eddie winced at her words. He believed they weren’t true but he couldn’t exactly ignore the idea has crossed his mind a few times in the past, especially in the beginning. “You don’t know him like I do. Even when we were together you never tried to get to know him.”

“Because every time he would look at you like he was a lion and you were his prey. In fact he looks at everyone that way.” Shannon tried to explain. “Do you really think a man like that is going to want to settle down and be a step father before the age of twenty one?”

Eddie was starting to think she was delusional and this was a ploy to get back together with him permanently. Thankfully he had primary custody of their son. “If he does, he never said anything. So I would appreciate if you didn’t insinuate anything about my relationship.”

“We’ll see about that when he leaves you at the alter like he inevitably will. I still have to think about whether or not I want to take you back when it does.” Shannon told him.

“Fuck this. I don’t need to be listening to this bullshit.” He slammed his book closed, grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rumors had been spreading like wildlife over the past month and Eddie’s been dealing with it himself.

But now it’s gotten to the point where he avoids Evan for the most part so he can’t tell that anything is wrong. The only thing is in ignoring him Buck automatically knew something was wrong.

He was having lunch with his sister when he saw people pointing and whispering for what was the third time today. “I don’t understand. Do I have food in my teeth or something.”

Maddie looked at him sympathetically. “You haven’t heard, have you?”

Buck was ultimately confused. “What haven’t I heard? Is there some rumor going around or something?“

Maddie reluctantly nodded her head. Her brother deserved to know what was going on. “Everyone is saying that you are going to leave Eddie at the altar because you are not ready to get married at such a young age. I’ve even heard some people say you have gone back to your old ways and are seeing multiple people behind his back.”

Buck’s eyes widened and soon realization Appeared across his face. “Is that why Eddie suddenly said he had to visit his parents? Why he hasn’t answered my calls or texts in a few days?“

Maddie shrugged her shoulders because she honestly could not answer that question. “I don’t know what is going on in his head right now but if I had to bet this probably has something to do with it.”

Buck was so infuriated. These people don’t know him, not in the way that Eddie does so they should mind their own business. Having enough he stood up and spoke really loudly. “Listen up. Eddie Diaz is the love of my life and I would never leave him at the altar or cheat on him and whatever other twisted option y’all have come up with. I don’t know who started these ridiculous rumors but it needs to stop right now. And I know that I slept around in the past but that was mostly due to not knowing how to deal with my newfound feelings for my best friend or my fucked up parental issues. I am not that guy anymore and I will never be that guy again. If you cannot understand that and move on to understand the person I am now then kindly never speak to me again.” 

Maddie had a huge smile on her face. She’s never heard her brother speak so passionately before to their fellow classmates. And it made her pretty damn proud of him. “Do you feel better now?“

“A little bit.“ He told her before thinking for a second. “There’s actually something that I got to fix so I should probably head out.”

“Go get your man and tell me how everything went tomorrow.“ His sister playfully waved him off. “Well, maybe not everything. I don’t need to know every single little detail.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck considered himself lucky when he pulled up to Eddie’s parents house and saw that Eddie’s car was the only one in the driveway. He then checked the lock to see if the door was unlocked before walking inside. “Eddie? Baby, are you here?”

Eddie’s voice could not be heard but there were little footprints running toward the blonde. “Papa! You’re here.”

Book immediately kneel down and opened his arms so the little boy would not cosign with his legs again. “Of course I’m here baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Daddy is really sad.“ Christopher told him as he laid his head on the older man's shoulders.

“Why don’t we go fix that?“ Buck suggested lightly bouncing the little boy on his hip to try to perk his mood up.

Christopher nodded his head as Buck made his way into the living room but did not say much else after that. He was probably falling asleep now that he was finally in the comfort of the blonde’s arms.

Eddie let out a gasp at the sight of Buck, Obviously not expecting him to be there. “What are you doing here?“

The blonde raised an eyebrow curious as to why his boyfriend would even ask a question like that. “Trying to get my family back? Why would I not be here?“.

Eddie looked down at his feet. “People have been saying some things.”

Buck nodded softly. “Maddie informed me. But it makes me wonder why you would even listen to stuff like that.”

Eddie sighed, hoping he had not ruined everything forever due to his tendency to overthink. “Everything has been so perfect and I’m scared that someday you are going to think that we are not good enough for you.”

Buck’s heart broke at The sincerity in the other man’s voice. “Babe, I’m never going to think you and Chris are not good enough. You two are my world.” He replied, holding onto Christopher tighter than he was before.

“But how can you know that?” Eddie whispered. “I’m the only guy you’ve ever been with.” The you might change your mind went unsaid.

Buck knew where he was coming from because before telling Eddie how he felt, he was never really vocalized his thoughts and feelings about guys. “Eds, Before you how long was my longest relationship?”

Eddie had to think about it for a moment. “I think the longest may have been a month.”

“Most of my relationships with girls were hookups and anything beyond that was to keep up appearances to my parents.” Buck reminded him.

Eddie smiled, thinking about how the other boys parents would always ask him when he was going to get a girlfriend because that’s what his sister did. “Sometimes I think they didn’t even care about who you were dating as long as you would be out by the time you turned eighteen.” 

Buck could not help but agree. It did make a lot of sense. “They probably thought that if I was single I would never want to leave their house which was in fact the exact opposite of what I was going to do. I could not wait to leave that place.”

Eddie moved to him. “I know now I should have told you about my thoughts and feelings but I think deep down in my subconscious I knew I was being irrational.“

The football player smiled. “You’re totally fine babe. I think if I had the whole school whispering in my ear I would start overthinking and analyzing everything as well.”

“I promise this will never happen again.” He whispered, leaning in. “I can’t wait to marry you Evan.”

“It’s going to be the best day of my life.” Buck responded before closing the gap between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write the actual wedding but I suck at vows. Have this instead

Rehearsal dinner  
Morning routine  
Getting ready  
The wedding itself  
The reception

The day finally came. Eddie Diaz was gonna marry the love of his life. Well, the day before the day. But it didn't matter to him

He bit his lip as he walked into the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner. He can't believe this day is actually happening. For a a second there he didn't think this was ever happening. But it was and it felt like a big fuck you to the doubters including his parents.

In the months that followed their almost break up, a lot has happened. For one of the days that he went to her house Shannon brought Christopher to a party and forgot him there. This caused CPS to be called on her. After that he didn't trust the girl with her own son. Eddie felt bad about that but in the end Christopher's safety was the most important thing.

Not long after her rights were terminated completely and Buck officially adopted Christopher as his son. That day was one of the best of his life. Now he just needed to wait and see if his wedding day could top it.

He was met with Chimney so that calmed him down a little bit. "I can't believe this is finally happening. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this day.”

“Believe it.” Chimney laughed. “Every single one of our friends knew that this was going to happen eventually. It was the timing that we didn't know. I for one thought you would get married right out of high school.”

"I would not be surprised if Buck wanted to but I wanted him to be completely comfortable with who he was before we even toyed with the idea of marriage. I did not want to risk the chance he would come to resent or regret marrying me. My heart would be broken Chim. I don't think I could handle that.”

Chimney put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. “You and I both know that would never happen. The idiot worships the ground you walk on.”

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’m letting my insecurities get the best of me.”

“Happens to all of us.” Hen told him and she walked up to them. 

“I already know that Buck is not as nervous as I am." Eddie pointed out.

“He also had Maddie with him earlier.” Chimney reminded him.

“Plus I’m sure Athena and Bobby have found him by now.” Hen added. “They have always done a good job keeping him calm and in check.”

“Let’s go.” Eddie said, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "I still don't know why there needs to be a rehearsal. If we are already going to be up there might as well get married, you know?” 

“You're too funny.” Hen laughed as she pushed him further into the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Eddie woke up the next day it didn't register today was his wedding day. The only thought going through his mind was that the light shining through the blinds was too bright for his eyes. 

After remembering Christopher had fallen asleep in their bed he reached his arm out, thinking he would come contact with his son back but instead was met with the soft surface of the mattress.

This caused him to immediately become wide awake and sit up straight on the bed. Looking around and getting nervous when he couldn't see Christopher anywhere in the room. “Chris?”

He waited for a second but when he didn't hear a response back Eddie sprang out of bed, “Christopher.” He called again, running to the next bedroom.

Not being able to find his son in his bedroom, the young man decided to try the bathroom. 

A voice could be heard laughing and whispering. "I think we are about to get caught baby boy.”

Eddie knew the voice immediately and walked in to the kitchen with his arms crossed. “What are you doing here?”

“See what I mean Chris.” He whispered to their son before making his way over to Eddie. “Good morning to you angel.”

Eddie took a stand back to make sure there was some distance between them. He did not want to jinx anything. “You're supposed to be with your sister or your parents.” 

"I couldn't sleep and I know Chris is going through a phase where he gets upset if his routine is messed up too much.” Buck shrugged. “Wait…do you actually believe the superstition of not seeing each other until the aisle?”

“Maybe. I don't want to mess this up.” Eddie whispered as if saying his fear any louder would make it come true.

“Baby, that's not us. Nothing you could do could possibly ruin this.” Buck reassured Eddie, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man's waist. “Do you know how the whole thing got started?”

Eddie shook his head, afraid to look Buck in the eyes because he did not want to see disappointment in them.

Buck smiled, using his middle finger to lift Eddie’s chin up so he could look into those beautiful eyes. "It dates back to arrange marriages. They didn't want the bride and groom to see each other and possibly back out of the whole thing. Does that sound anywhere close to our situation to you?”

“Not even close.” Eddie laughed. “I feel like I've been wanting this my whole life.”

“I can say the same, even if it was deep in my subconscious.” Buck put their foreheads together. 

“Papa bacon!” Chris squealed excitedly as he started to tap on the table. 

Buck who was about to kiss Eddie sighed in defeat. “Duty calls.” 

“That is all you. You've corrupted him.” Eddie laughed as he took a step back before taking the blond's hand. “Come on. Let's go feed your mini me some bacon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr- nickimonkey

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. It would help me a lot
> 
> if you have a prompt send them to buddie-prompts or me specifically at nickimonkey on tumblr
> 
> ~Nicole


End file.
